


Useless bros

by Stressed Fangirl (AsIToldYoo)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Really Slow Updates, Suffering, Swearing, Texting, Utter trash, characters based off me and my dumb friends, chatfic, even i lost track of what subjects they all take, exam panic mostly, here have trash, how to tag, i was supposed to be revising, i'll change tags as we go, i'll keep adding on, idk - Freeform, line distribution almost as bad as mx songs, mentions of other groups later on, please bear with me, quite a lot of swearing tbh, this is actually our gc irl im not kidding, this is mostly based off real life, wow i make highschool sound like hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsIToldYoo/pseuds/Stressed%20Fangirl
Summary: Chaos (mostly?). Like 90% based off of a gc i have irl with my friends. Its a mess and a few of us decided to turn it into a chatfic. Here, have trash. Enjoy~





	1. What the fuck is relative velocity

**Author's Note:**

> It's mock exam period, and no one knows what's happening. Apart from maybe Shownu.

IMwhatIM: omfg I’m actually never going to get into college guess i’ll die

Jooheony: Why?? Aren’t u good at studying?  
Jooheony: But like same lol

YooKi: Wat happened 

IMwhatIM: I’m so screwed for physics :( I just started studying and I DON’T KNOW HALF THE SYLLABUS FUCK

Showminator: Isn’t your exam tomorrow, Changkyun-ah?

IMwhatIM: yes thats the point !!!

Chaebuggi: What the fuck is relative velocity

YooKi: ^^ lol me

Minnie~: @ geo students, do u guys have a case study for rainforests? like do we need to know diff types of veg and climate and shit

WonH0E: yeah Spinach Broccoli Celery

Chaebuggi: lmao what the fuck

Minnie~: Hyung fuck you and fuck off I’m about to fail !!!>.<

IMwhatIM: Minhyuk hyung, I emailed mine to you

Minnie~: THANKS BRO I KNEW I CLD COUNT ON U I LOVE U SO MCUh

Yooki: Changkyun chill its just mock exams 

IMwhatIM: shjzkihgfsdfghj IM GOING TO FUCKING D IE

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jooheony: @ Hist students i found a candidate response for past history papers~ thank me later :D

Minnie~: i lov u

YooKi: wow they fucking suck  
YooKi: I cant read their handwritings at all wtf

Jooheony: I KNOWWWW I cant read the cursive handwriting ones :( and thats the only full mark one ugh

Minnie~: Johndclare is my daddy tbh  
Minnie~: totally wld suck his dick for his history facts tbh

WonH0E: WAIT the hist paper 2 will def be abt LON right?  
WonH0E: they won’t set something else just for fun right

Jooheony: wtf hyung you wildin  
Jooheony: Ofc not

WonH0E: okok i was just asking stop attacking me  
WonH0E: Just remember, put not surprised for all surprised ques

Minnie~: omg tbh history can go suck my dickkk

YooKi: im so glad i didnt take history wtf  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Jooheony: WHY ISNT THERE ANYONE HERE  
Jooheony: WHY IS EVERY OFFLINE WHAT TEH FUCK  
Jooheony: NO ONE IS AT THE BUS STOP  
Jooheony: AM I HALLUCINATING TODAY IS THE HITSORY EXAM RIGHT 

Minnie~: Yes Jooheony~~~~ i love you~~~

Jooheony: oh thank god HYUNG YOU LORD  
Jooheny: I LOVE U 2 HYUNG

Chaebuggi: every time i regret taking geo I just look at the history students and im like nah im good

WonH0E: History isnt even that bad shut up at least we dont have 5678902 case studies to memorise

Minnie~: Ikr I still cant read a map

Chaebuggi: ur just stupid

Minnie~: wow

\---------------------------------------------------------

YooKi: Omg minhyuk is actually so screwed  
YooKi: hahahahahahah  
YooKi: He didnt revise for geo cuz he spent all his time on history lmaoooo

WonH0E: Lol RIP  
WonH0E: How many case studies do you even need

YooKi: I have 18  
YooKi: Minhyuk has 23  
YooKi: He’s memorised like 4 HAHAHHA

Showminator: He’s the only person in our year who takes geo and history right?

YooKi: Yup. Dumbass

Minnie~: OK I GET IT I MAKE BAD CHOICES HELP ME HERE KIHYUN IM DYING

Chaebuggi: Kihyun Minhyuk where are ya’ll

YooKi: starbucks

Chaebuggi: oh well then im not walking all the way down from school just to come back

WonH0E: is kihyun the only one who revised?

IMwhatIM: 220000 people died in the Haiti earthquake of 2010!!!! 1300 schools destroyed!!!!! 3 million people displaced!!111!1!1

Chaebuggi: hey i used that case study too

IMwhatIM: Rivers!!!! The Elbe River rises in the Czech Republic and flows through germanyyyy!! 24 MILLION PEOPLE LIVE IN ITS DRAINAGE BASIN!!

Jooheony: eternally grateful i didnt take this shit tbh

Chaebuggi: do we need one for tropical storms??

YooKi: that shit isnt even in the syllabus tf are you on about

Chaebuggi: yeah well our teacher spent two weeks teaching us that shit

YooKi: Ik, our teacher almost died from laughter

WonH0E: wow geo soulds rlly fun!

Chaebuggi: omg you know our classes ended up taking SEPARATE TESTS last term because she FORGOT TO TEACH TWO CHAPTERS

YooKi: shut up i taught you the stuff she didnt

Chaebuggi: I HAD TO BASICALLY SELF LEARN THE ENTIRE SUBJECT 

Jooheony: wow geo is wilddddd

IMwhatIM: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Minnie~: ^ big mood

\---------------------------------------------------------

Minnie~: Changkyun-ah~~~ you gotta help us study ICT tmr after exams 

IMwhatIM: I can try but i DONT KNOW SHIT

YooKi: I feel like mocks has gotten to kyunnie, hes slightly unhinged

IMwhatIM has changed their name to Daniel IM

Showminator: slightly?

YooKi: Well…

WonH0E: Kyun-ah, are you ok?

Daniel IM: yup, perfect  
Daniel IM: its ok hyungs im just stressed

Showminator: its ok if you dont do well, remember its just mocks

\---------------------------------------------------------

Chaebuggi: Shownu hyung, where were you???

Showminator: In the lounge studying? What abt you guys

Minnie~: well we were in one of the fourth floor classrooms spilling teaaaaa

YooKi: there wasnt much tea spilled tbh there was just a lot of screaming

Jooheony: Im honestly so surprised we didnt get yelled at

\---------------------------------------------------------

WonH0E: hoLY Shit im fucked for Cehm  
WonH0E: Chem*  
WonH0E: KIHYUN What do we need to knowww

YooKi: a lot

WonH0E: wow thanks ur so helpful thank u  
WonH0E: i dont think i was conscious when we went through most of the syllabus oops

Jooheony: well thats a huge problem isnt it?

WonH0E: FuCK ofF

Jooheony: well structure and bonding seems to come up a lot  
Jooheony: and atomic structure?  
Jooheony and electrolysis and all that shit

WonH0E: Jooheon is my only friend here 

Jooheony: <333

Minnie~: Periodic table trends  
Minnie~: Haber and contact process  
Minnie~: Rates of reaction  
Minnie~: idk what else tbh

Daniel IM: well i havent done any past papers

WonH0E: same

Daniel IM: IHATE ORAGNic CHEM SI MUHC

YooKi: ^^

Jooheony: We’re doing the circle thing right?  
Jooheony: like the one where we do the circle sheet on the paper  
Jooheony: whats it called again

Chaebuggi: bruh what the fuck is wrong with you

YooKi: electron diagrams??  
YooKi: OAS?

Jooheony: oh yeah OAS

Chaebuggi: yeah so what

Jooheony: just asking~

\---------------------------------------------------------

Daniel IM: im considering not studying for org chem and focusing on everything else

Jooheony: ya but what if a huge org chem question comes up

Daniel IM: pray that i didnt get the other questions wrong?

Jooheony: i dont think it’ll work but go for it buddy

WonH0E: so should i start memorising shit or do past papers

Chaebuggi: the exam is tmr morn how are you still at this stage?  
Chaebuggi: do both  
Chaebuggi: memorise most of the shit then do a few past papers to familiarize yourself with the types of Qs

YooKi: or just looking through papers then the answer schemes without actually doing them  
YooKi: thats what im doing cuz i cbf anymore

WonH0E: ok hardcore studying time  
WonH0E: i gotta turn off my wifi or i’ll end up on youtube again

Daniel IM: I havent gotten off youtube in two weeks and my brain has turned to mush tbh

Showminator: I worry about all of you

Minnie~: good to know


	2. if u do shopping at home u woNT get mugged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about us freaking out over mocks again~ enjoy

Minnie~: Whats everyone doing~~ 

Jooheony: should I revise for history or math?

YooKi: MATHHHH

Chaebuggi: History  
Chaebuggi: oh 

WonH0E: none 

Minnie~: Im actually so screwed  
Minnie~: Ive barely done anything  
Minnie~: should i not study middle east??  
Minnie~: I KNOW NTOHING

WonH0E: if u didnt study eastern europe yet you should study middle east  
WonH0E: middle east is like slightly more interesting  
WonH0E: eastern europe is my least favourite unit and i dont get anything so im biased lmaoo

Daniel IM: see this is why i didnt take history

Minnie~: Russian names are easier to spell than middle eastern names though  
Minnie~: AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA I HATE THIS

WonH0E: i can spell more middle eastern names than russian  
WonH0E: is saddam hussein easier than lech walsea? i think yes

Jooheony: Lmao NO

WonH0E: YES  
WonH0E: is ayatollah kohlmeini better than nikita gorbachev? i think yes

Jooheony: actually you know what, yes  
Jooheony: Tbh Idek who lech walsea is this is how much I cared ABT the topic fuck

WonH0E: same i literally only know solidarity and gdansk and nikita gorbachev

Minnie~: it's KHOMEINI not kolhmeini smh i thought you said middle eastern names were easier than russian

YooKi: what  
YooKi: the  
YooKi: fuck

Minnie~: are the einsatzgruppen and death's head units the same thing

Daniel IM: ya’ll are fucked lmao  
Daniel IM: i cant even read half the shit ya’ll sent

YooKi: oh shit have hyungwon hyung have you done art? Our actual exams are in like a month and we need to prep

Chaebuggi: whats art  
Chaebuggi: i wish i could be asleep   
Chaebuggi: permanently 

WonH0E: hyungwon-ah, thats called death

Chaebuggi: thats the point

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jooheony: oh lord i BSed that ict paper so much  
Jooheony: like there was a question on "safety hazards of computer" and I wrote ppl might trip over the wires I hope its accepted

Showminator: …

Jooheony: wow i can feel Shownu hyungs disapproval and im nowhere near him  
Jooheony: and there was a question on "how to make a presentation" I said "open the application" pls accept my ans

Chaebuggi: i dont even know what to say to that

Showminator: Jooheon-ah, i dont think you’ll pass?

Jooheony: ah shit whatever

WonH0E: lmaoo ict sounds WILD

YooKi: I shouldve taken ICT dammit

Jooheony: And "computer falling on u" is also acceptable  
Jooheony: apparently minnie hyung said there was a q abt pros and cons of online shopping and an acceptable ans was "if u do shopping at home u woNT get mugged"

Minnie~: I mean its not wrong is it

YooKi: what kind of answer schemes do yall even have wtf

\---------------------------------------------------------

WonH0E: omg someone save me

Minnie~: save me save me i need you love before i fall

WonH0E: no shut the fukc up  
WonH0E: Bio is so annoying i hate it  
WonH0E: Holy wtf is kwashiorkor   
WonH0E: And marasmus

Chaebuggi: what the fuck…

WonH0E: Holy i dont know like 70% of the syllabus

Showminator: somehow i feel like wonho always says this. Before every paper 

WonH0E: wow shownu comes online once in a blue moon and its to roast me

Jooheony: wait guys whats gonna be tested in the next math paper  
Jooheony: i forgot what was alrdy tested in P1

YooKi: trigonometry ASTC shit  
YooKi: binomial integration kinematics sets velocity

Minnie~: wow im fucked for bio  
Minnie~: so what are ya’ll doing

Jooheony: not revising for bio  
Jooheony: im not studying chapters 1-8  
Jooheony: don't have time LMAO I SUCK  
Jooheony: u kno i was supposed to finihs history units 3-5 & depth study on fri and i ONLY finished depth study

Minnie~: i only did coordination and response, human circluatory system, and inheritance

Jooheony: oh inheritance  
Jooheony: alleles

WonH0E: I love the word alleles

Daniel IM: wow hyung, bio sounds like hell

Jooheony: well you know what sounds like hell?  
Jooheony: Physics HL in IB

Chaebuggi: and not just that but MATH HL TOO

Daniel IM: Im just trynig to enjoy my last couple months of peace. Dont remidn me  
Daniel IM: physics hl is apparently at least as hard as math hl

Showminator: chankyun-ah, what songs do you want played at your funeral?

Daniel IM: wOW

\---------------------------------------------------------

Chaebuggi: did you guys revise velocity?

Showminator: relative velocity or velocity

Daniel IM: one of them is significantly harder than the other

Jooheony: I figured studying relative was gonna be a waste of time  
Jooheony: why focus on one im gonna fail when there are 23 other units i cant remember to try?

Kihyun: Im going to die for world lit god

Showminator: I feel bad for Ms.Lee she puts so much effort into teaching us and we’re still dumb

Kihyun: she referenced pg14 and was like this is echoed in pg181 like bish what  
Kihyun: I cant remembr what happened 5 lines ago let alone 100 pages earlier 

Daniel IM: can i please have a solid 50%

Minnie~: we have an hour and a half for 2 essays that require at least 6 paragraphs god save us

WonH0E: wow im fucked  
WonH0E: we had 2 hours for history and that was a lot and like i still couldnt do anything  
WonH0E: i was debating if i could analyse another source in 58 seconds  
WonH0E: i couldnt

Chaebuggi: wow hyung wow

Jooheony: lit


	3. Getting kicked out of Starbucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of this is basically true... we did get kicked out of starbucks... more of our absolute stupidity~

Jooheony: IGCSEs were lit bros!!

Chaebuggi: shut the hell up im trying to sleep its summer now

Minnie~: wtf its 2pm

YooKi: chae hyungwon stop sleeping its 2pm   
YooKi: or youll have trouble sleeping tonight

Daniel IM: honestly kihyun hyung is such a mom

WonH0E: I can see it   
WonH0E: the nagging

YooKi: Someone has to be the responsible one  
YooKi: wheres shownu hyung why is he never online

Showminator: I’m here.

Minnie~: wow can u believe it shownu hyung actually showed signs of being alive!!

WonH0E: im fucking terrified

Daniel IM: of what hyung we’re only getting results back in august thats in liek two months

WonH0E: IB!!!!!!!

Daniel IM: ugh dont remind me my subject combo SUCKS

Minnie~: are yall free lets hang out WERE ON BREAK 

Showminator: i am free

Chaebuggi: ugghhhhhhh

YooKi: I’m free, so are hyungwon and wonho  
YooKi: where should we go

Daniel IM: Lets go out for lunch and like dessert or smth 

WonH0E: sureeee im just rotting at home tbh

Minnie~: K we’ll all meet at the subway station and we can walk over to the restaurant together  
Minnie~: dont be lateeee

\---------------------------------------------------------

YooKi: ok so like new concept  
YooKi: Us hanging out   
YooKi: but not in public areas where we are public nuisances 

Daniel IM: well it wasn’t our fault that lady was really grouchy

YooKi: we got kicked out of Starbucks  
YooKi: and we bought drinks

WonH0E: are you trying to make a point 

YooKi: you think?

Minnie~: ok but like I think that went pretty well?  
Minnie~: liek before we got kicked out of a half empty starbucks for being too loud i guess

Showminator: it was ok

Chaebuggi: well it was kinda fun  
Chaebuggi: now that i’ve thrown out all the igcse knowledge in my brain

WonH0E: can you stop bringing that shit up im scared for next semester

Showminator: no  
Showminator: stop you’re gonna set him off

Chaebuggi: what?

Daniel IM: Oh mY gODs IB 

Chaebuggi: oh shit oops

Daniel IM: HIGHEr lEVEL MATH PHYS AND ECON IM GONna FuckING DI E

YooKi: changkyun calm down summer just started

Daniel IM: I AM VERY CALM SO CALM

WonH0E: lmao ok kid

Minnie~: guys can we make the most of summer and hang out again soon

YooKi: what are you insane im still tryna recover from yalls screaming from like 3 hours ago  
YooKi: i might be slightly deaf now   
YooKi: this is why we got kicked out of starbucks

Minnie~: you’re just being hella drAMaTIC  
Minnie~: also, you were screaming with us so like…

Showminator: idk why i’m agreeing to this, but I’m free next tuesday, so like 4 days to recover from today’s mess?

YooKi: why  
YooKi: but I will also be free

WonH0E: me too let’s get crepes!!!!!!

Daniel IM: it’s not gonna go well but yeah let’s go

Chaebuggi: why cant you have some faith in us

\---------------------------------------------------------

YooKi: Minhyuk and I are on the subway we’ll be there soon 

WonH0E: Im with shownu hyung   
WonH0E: 10 min

Daniel IM: i’m with jooheon   
Daniel IM: we’re alrdy like 2 min away from where we’re meeting

YooKi: wheres the sentient lampost?

Minnie~: “sentient lampost”  
Minnie~: let’s hope hes wont be too late

WonH0E: HE WAS LATE FOR AN HOUR LAST TIME I WENT OUT WITH HIM AND CHANGKYUN  
WonH0E: A fuLL HOUR   
WonH0E: LIKE HOW EVEN

Daniel IM: wonho hyung looked like he wanted to crush hyungwon’s head with his massive arms tbh it was slightly scary

Minnie~: jfc ok i’ll call him

Showminator: i’ll text him other social media accounts

Minnie~: yeah ok he’s not picking up so like he’s probably asleep

Chaebuggi: oh My gOsH im sorry guys  
Chaebuggi: I overslept!!! SOryy!!!

WonH0E: CHAE HYUNGWON  
WonH0E: its like noon wdym OVERSLEPT   
Chaebuggi: …  
Chaebuggi: I’ll be there in 40 min yall can go first


	4. it couldve been worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look I just wanted to link this to school starting and i can't go looking for the texts we sent in summer because my chats weren't backed up then.

Showminator: ok so like  
Showminator: i now back kihyun up  
Showminator: we cannot go to public places with all seven of us

YooKi: why am I friends with you guys

Minnie~: because you lovveeeee us

WonH0E: ok it wasnt that bad

YooKi: hoseok ah…

WonH0E: look it couldve been worse

YooKi: Im sorry?  
YooKi: lee minhyuk read the wrong directions and led us up some creepy ass staircase and we rang the doorbell of some random creep’s apartment and some old guy came out and we had to run out so fast   
YooKi: what the hell

Chaebuggi: Lmao im still trying to figure out how minhyuk got lost when the sign was literally 3 meters away

Minnie~: that restaurant put their sign in a really misleading place cmon

Jooheony: that was terrifying hyung  
Jooheony: i was so scaredddd :<

Daniel IM: hyung you dont count youre scared of everything

Jooheony: thats not true!

Daniel IM: …

Minnie~: …

Showminator: …

Jooheony: OK I GET IT THANKS 

Jooheony: oh by the way, my mom somehow got tickets to the carnival by the harbour so we can all go to celebrate my birthday there sometime in oct? 

YooKi: yeah sure it’s gonna help us recover from the first months of school

Daniel IM: hyung can you not mention school when its starting in like next week  
Daniel IM: im fucking shaking in fear

WonH0E: changkyun ah...are you ok?

Jooheony: his bad choices are looming on him leave him be

Chaebuggi: oh yeah higher level maths and physics right?  
Chaebuggi: bro you wildin

Daniel IM: shfjaiesdfjghjseklrresdjks

Minnie~: ughhhhh screw school   
Minnie~: uni applications next year? What the fuck

YooKi: its ok just think of how much fun we’ll have after we graduate

Daniel IM: well hyung we cant bc were not even sure IF WE CAN GRADUATE

Showminator: changkyun aren’t you being very dramatic

Daniel IM: ME? DRAMATIC? NO WAY 

Jooheony: i dont think hes been sane since liek IGCSEs 

Chaebuggi: yeah no shit 

Minnie~: omfG THERS a MOSQUITO IN MY ROom   
Minnie~: PLEASE KILL ME

YooKi: aren’t you supposed to kill IT

Minnie~: nO O,MFGDHJS

Jooheony: hyung… did you die?  
Jooheony: ugh did you guys see the back to school prep email the school sent

Daniel IM: jooheon remember what I said about mentioning school?

Jooheony: to not do it?

Daniel IM: right on 

Jooheony: ok but like can i just say that even the school management seems to be dreading the start of school   
Jooheony: so like this year is gonna suck 

Showminator: how about let’s all go to sleep and not think about school

YooKi: hyung you’re so pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to chaos over The IB & crazy antics at the carnival ~


	5. can some rich and famous person date me so i can drop out of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scHooL iS STressFUl oK

Minnie~: school starts tomorrow!! 

Chaebuggi: shut the fuck up

Minnie~: :<

YooKi: i agree with hyungwon   
YooKi: minhyuk fuck off

Daniel IM: did everyone receive their timetables

WonH0E: yeah i want death 

YooKi: i get off school at 4:30 for 3 days what the fuck

Minnie~: hahahaha i end at 3 on tuesdays unlike you poor history and english hl kids HAHAHA

Daniel IM: f u c k 

WonH0E: what the fuck we have econ for 3 periods a week and they’re all on the same day??

Showminator: wow lovely!

Chaebuggi: are you guys gonna run for leadership roles?

Daniel IM: bitch do i look like i have time

YooKi: yeah head of house probably   
YooKi: i said i would when i applied for the scholarship thing

Minnie~: wowowow kihyun scholarship kid what a goody two shoes

YooKi: fuck right off minhyuk

Jooheony: … im one of the only two geo kids in our year  
Jooheony: just great i hope the other kid is jackson hyung  
Jooheony: the other kids from igcse geo were so annoying 

WonH0E: are you kidding jackson would never do geo  
Wonh0E: he cant even read a map

Showminator: I heard someone from the grade above took ab initio english

YooKi: omg ppl actually took ab initio???

WonH0E: yah dont be mean

Minnie~: ya like bambam 

Chaebuggi: isnt bambam taking standard level

YooKi: oh shit what  
YooKi: isnt he also doing higher math and history?  
YooKi: he wont last 10 minutes of IB man

Chaebuggi: my father disagrees, he thinks he wont last 5

Jooheony: stop quoting harry potter youre not funny

Daniel IM: i just looked through some of my formula books  
Daniel IM: and there goes all my hopes and dreams

Showminator: breathe in  
Showminator: breathe out 

Daniel IM: fucking choking

Minnie~: what am i going to do now that jimin's left the school  
Minnie~: i don't have unlimited printing credits anymore fuhkjhdsjkhjhsg  
Minnie~: i NEED that account

WonH0E: should i run for president for the community council

Chaebuggi: yes hyung go for it!!

Jooheony: YAS hyung please do so we can both be presidents in councils

YooKi: jooheon youre a president? What the fuck? Youre in a council??

Jooheony: kihyun you suck im in the STUDENT COUNCIL   
Jooheony: i gave you tickets to the winter ball last year FOR FREE YOU UNGRATEFUL MF

YooKi: okok chill 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Chaebuggi: 6:30 am is too fucking early for me to function

YooKi: it’s not even that bad ok 

Minnie~: ok kihyun shtu teh fuck up  
Minnie~: youre insane you wake up at like 8am everyday while on break for nO APPARENT REASON

YooKi: i just lead a balanced life unlike you shits

Showminator: just a reminder, the bus gets here in 10 minutes so you guys should hurry up

WonH0E: im nearly there

Jooheony: Im so happy we’re all taking the same bus to school this year

Daniel IM: im d r e a d i n g school  
Daniel IM: can some rich and famous person date me so i can drop out of school 

YooKi: come back to reality changkyun ah  
YooKi: also, you better be running because the bus is leaving soon

Daniel IM: ah FUCK

Minnie~: im so confused why are we starting school on a fucking wednesday 

YooKi: because we have 3 days of orientation  
YooKi: so they can prepare us for IB

WonH0E: honestly i dont think we’ll ever be prepared  
WonH0E: last year i saw like 10 of our seniors passed out on the tables in the 6th floor hallway

Daniel IM: mood

Jooheony: changkyun go to sleep you look terrible  
Jooheony: we’ll wake you up when we have to get off

Daniel IM: well thanks for pointing that out   
Daniel IM: but yeah i’ll take a nap

Minnie~: what the hell hyungwon is already asleep?  
Minnie~: what if we cant wake him up later  
Minnie~: he deadass sleeps like the dead 

YooKi: let’s just leave him on the bus

Showminator: no kihyun we can’t

YooKi: :<

\---------------------------------------------------------

Minnie~: ok so like how did you guys enjoy the first day of orientation

Jooheony: my butt hurts from sitting for the entire day in the seminar room i cant believe we have to do this for two more days

Daniel IM: you know how they asked who was considering doing an extended essay in math   
Daniel IM: and aron and I were the only ones who put our hands up?  
Daniel IM: yeah taking it back im doing physics

Chaebuggi: either way youre fucked no one was ever gotten an A in a physics EE in the history of our school

Daniel IM: well the history of our school is only like 25 years long, so…

Chaebuggi: whats your point

Daniel IM: tbh, idk

Showminator: you guys know theres only 50 people in our year now?  
Showminator: almost 30 people left after last year it felt so weird today

Minnie~: yeah it felt so empty :(

YooKi: whatever most of the people who left were irrelevant anyways   
YooKi: or those dumbasses who started drama ALL THE DAMN TIME

WonH0E: werent the arts students from last year the bunch who started the most drama

YooKi: ok fuck off

Chaebuggi: wasnt me i spent most of those two years dying  
Chaebuggi: kihyun hyung was the one who was involved in most of it tho

YooKi: chae hyungwon do you want me to grant your death wish?

Chaebuggi: tbh, yeah

WonH0E: a MOOD


End file.
